falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria - Freedom
Fallout: Equestria - Freedom is an in-progress side-story written by WeaponPrime and can be found on Fimfiction Overview Description The story revolves around Carefree, an escaped earth pony slave as he and his fellow escapee, Jerrycan, find themselves on the run from their previous owners. As they struggle to start to carve out their own life they begin to find that living in the Badlands is full of its own trials and tribulations. Synopsis -placeholder- Setting Fallout: Equestria - Freedom takes place in the Badlands, the barren desert and rocky wasteland in the south-eastern portion of Equestria. The parts of it that are not mountainous are nearly inhospitable desert with water being rare to come by. Its inhospitality spared it much of the war’s onslaught as the Zebras decided that the majority of it was not worth targeting. Taking advantage of this fact the Equestrian military and the Ministries opened several clandestine facilities in the Badlands focusing largely on R&D to turn the tide of the war. When the bombs did fall the Badlands were left largely unaffected and many ponies from the north fled south to avoid the magical fallout. A few locations were struck with balefire, but they were bombs of a smaller blast yield than those that struck the cities in the north. Characters Carefree 'Free' - The Main Character of the story. Free was enslaved at an early age. He spent all his formative years in The Dig, has no education to speak of, and very little knowledge of what the wasteland holds. He became the pet project of Whips, an aging slaver who took it upon himself to watch over Free, Jerry, and Bucket. As Free grew older, he also grew bigger and stronger than the majority of the slaves. He is commonly called upon to do work that would normally take a team of three to four. Additionally, he is the favorite running gag of the majority of the slavers thanks to his name. Lash in particular seems to favor picking on him, whipping him until he is raw and bleeding, and then forbidding him to see the Doc lest she inflict worse upon the others. Knowing that his mother always said it is the job of the strong to protect the weak, he suffers for them all. Jerrycan - Free's fellow escaped slave. Jerry was enslaved at the same time as Free. They grew up in The Dig together, unlike Free however, Jerry was assigned to a scavenging team and routinely leaves The Dig. She has returned and imparted to Free tales of the outside world and the horrors and excitements she has encountered. Slightly more educated and tech savvy (but only slightly), Jerry is the smarter of the pair, though she is blissfully unaware of Free’s infatuation with her. Sentinel - A Unicorn Ghoul who served in the military under Princess Luna. Sentinel proudly served in the Equestrian Army under Princess Luna. He was stationed at Fort Fairway when the bombs fell. He attempted to make his way to Manehattan through the magical radiation to find his family, only to find it destroyed and himself a ghoul having been exposed to so much necromantic radiation. With no family and no reason to remain, he returned to the south where he has been since. In the 200 years since the war he has employed his rare (in the wasteland) training in tasks such as bounty hunting, body guarding, etc. Image Sources: [1] __FORCETOC__ Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Fallout: Equestria - Freedom Category:In Progress Side stories